Mon Petit Feu
by WiseDraco
Summary: Harry desires something from his blonde haired lover...Happy V-Day people! *this is mostly smut very PWP but enjoy it just the same!*


_**Disclaimer: Not mine...alas...well the idea is..but the world..not so much. No money being made...dammit.**_

_**Flame Me? I flame back...and I'm awful nasty about it. But to my reviewers...please continue with the reviews!**_

_**Dedicated to **_**Murgy31**_** because hr birthday is like a million years away...and to **_**Shminzi**_** because she rocks!**_

**_A thank you to_ Keeping It Gangst-o** _**for correcting my horrid French!!****  
**_

_**Much love to you both!**_

_**WiseD **_

* * *

It was later then Harry had anticipated it to be, 12 am to exact, and Draco was going to be pissed. Granted Harry had flooed and told his lover of six years, that he was going to be late but still, Draco was…well he was Draco. 

The blonde was punctual, analy so.

So if Harry told him that he would be home at 10 PM, on the day before St. Valentines, then Draco expected his green-eyed love at home _at _10 PM.

Which was now, two hours and five minuets…_six _minuets ago.

"Shit…" The brunet cursed, throwing his paper work into his desk haphazardly and cursing himself for waiting until _the _last minuet to finish up his report on the raid he and the other Aurors had done on the last so called "safe house" for the reaming Death Eaters.

No luck there and at the rate he was going there was going to be no luck at home either. Harry cursed again, and dammit it was Valentines Day! Draco was going to fucking kill him!

Harry pulled back his robe sleeve and nearly screamed; his watch, a diamond studded Rolex curtsey of his lover from last years Christmas, claimed it was now 12:20am.

"Fuck…I am so screwed." The sable haired man grabbed floo powder, walked into the hearth, bit out his destination, and was home in all of three seconds. He couldn't even blame it on traffic, not like all those husbands and such from all those Muggle movies Draco insisted on watching every night because never in _his_ whole life had he ever seen a picture move like _that _before.

The house was cold; they lived in a small condo they had decided to buy in uptown Surrey, hoping that because the lived in such a Muggle populated place less Wizards would be inclined to "visit".

They had been right.

Most especially had they been bothered when they had gotten together? What a scandal that had been. The reasons? At first…Draco was a bloody good lay. Brilliant in bed and fuck all if he didn't have_kung-fu-clutch-Harry's-cock-grip _in his ass. And as much a selfish prat as Draco may have been, he was all about Harry in the sack.

Adventurous.

Wild.

Fuck-tastic…if you will.

And then time progressed…from a quick shag in whatever empty classroom was around at Hogwarts to going out to dinner, to moving in with each other and finally falling in love.

It was not by any means perfection.

Draco could be a right prat at times as well could Harry but they did truly love each other.

Deeply so.

And the sex?

Had only gotten better.

They were both so willing to experiment. Beads, handcuffs, cock-rings, even whips. The kinkier, the better. But there was one thing they hadn't done yet, and fuck all if Harry didn't feel himself drool from the very thought of the blonde's long silky legs clad in thigh high boots.

Draco, of course, had flat out refused at first.

"There is no way in all of hell I am going to dress up like a damn woman!"

But after a few hours of begging and screwing the silver-eyed man into oblivion Draco had begun to consider it. But now…well that was probably out the damn window.

"Draco?" Harry called tentatively, knowing that he was in a lot of trouble. "Hun?"

"Don't you _hun_me." A voice commanded, low and smooth. There was anger in there, yes but there was something else. Heat. "What happened to 10 PM?" the question was just that, merely a question. A simple search for knowledge. Draco almost seemed to know Harry was going to be late.

"I'm so sorry. I got caught up in that blasted paper work. Where are you?" It was too dark to see, even _with_ his new corrected vision. Draco had insisted that Harry get his eyes fixed since the moment they had first started the relationship but Harry had always brushed it aside. It wasn't until nearly a month ago he finally agreed to it. Draco had thanked him by sucking him off right there in the hospital with the elevator put on emergency stop.

"Behind you." Draco purred out, immediately Harry felt himself start to rise to the silky smoothness of his lover's voice. The sage eyed man turned slightly, "Don't. Stay like that." Harry nodded feebly and Draco continued on. "It's St. Valentines day you know." Harry just nodded again, "And I had hoped you would be late…good thing you were."

And then Draco stepped out in front of him, and suddenly Harry's pants were far to tight for his own good. The blonde was in a black corset, clinched tightly around his waist leaving those pert pink nipples out in the open, pebbling in the cool air. Harry dragged his gaze down and whimpered, a garter wrapped around those lovely hips and lace underwear cradled Draco's half-hard cock, black silk coating the wonderful firmness of that beautiful piece of flesh.

Those thighs, those pale, long, muscled thighs adorned in lace and lines of sable elastic connecting the tops of Draco's thigh-high's to his black garter. And there were the boots. Reaching up to the tops of his knees, soft buttery leather…Harry's breath went shallow.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked the brunet tore his gaze back up to that achingly angelic face and saw that same smirk in place but there was a slight trace of uncertainty in his eyes. Those silvery depths had always been hard to read but after six years, Harry knew how to see past the Malfoy façade.

"Merlin yes…you look…fucking _edible._" And just like that, the silvery-gold right eyebrow shot up in smugness and his eyes shown with mischief.

"Wonderful," the blonde crooked a finger at Harry, "Now come fuck me."

Harry was on Draco before he got the last word out, rubbing himself against the fauxen haired mans leg like some wild animal in heat. The brunet cupped Draco's face in his hands and fed at his mouth like a starving man. Harry bit and nipped, licked and sucked, trying to taste whatever he could from the blonde. And Draco kissed back with just as much fervor.

Harry yanked himself back and grabbed Draco's hand and practically ran into Draco's office.

"This is my present yeah?" the brunet managed running his hands up and down Draco's body, breathing heavily.

"Yes…but-"

"Fantastic." Harry said and turned toward the blonde's immaculate desk sweeping an arm over it and knocking everything off. "I want you here. Right here, I've always wanted to mess that up."

The ashen-eyed man smirked, and lay down on the desk locking his gaze with Harry's. "You owe me for this Potter."

"Yeah…okay," Harry mumbled distractedly, and ran his hands down the body before him. His fingers smoothed over the rough material of the corset and the silk feel of Draco's boots. "How long have you been planning this?" he asked.

"Awhile, since you wanted me too. I was trying to wait for the right time." Draco bit his lip devilishly, "Now come on Harry, fuck me."

"Holy hell…" A shudder tore through the taller man, and he dipped down and captured the soft blush colored lips to his own and yanking the blondes clothed entrance against his enclosed erection.

Draco moaned heatedly and wrapped his legs around the others waist, and moved his hips up and down.

"Merlin…Can you take off the underwear without losing anything else?" Harry whispered. The blonde nodded and took Harry's hands in his own; he guided them up his thighs and just under the thick lace of his guarder at his hip. He hooked Harry's fingers around the silk of his lingerie and pulled down, the brunet worked his lover's garment over his boots and tossed them over his shoulder.

Draco's cock sprang free and jutted straight out from his body, the guarder stopping him from touching his stomach. Harry growled, "Fuck you're gorgeous…" stormy eyes lit in pleasure and Draco groaned when Harry ran one finger up his length.

"Harry…please…" Draco whimpered, running his long slender fingers up his own body and reached out grasping the brunets wrist and pulling him down to devour his mouth. Harry moaned deeply and whispered a lubricating spell against the blonde's mouth. Draco shivered and his whole back arched when Harry pushed two fingers inside, "Oh God Harry…"

"That's right baby…" he curled his fingers, causing Draco to cry out, "moan for me."

Silver eyes narrowed at the brunet and then rolled back when Harry pulled out and thrust back in slamming into his prostate as hard as possible. "Fuck!" His whole body jerked and his hands shot to Harry's shoulders, and he locked his legs tighter grinding himself onto the sun kissed fingers.

Harry watched in awe and somehow he managed to get harder. Draco's head went back and Harry's lips descended on his smooth pale throat, licking and biting.

"Now! Fuck me now!" The blonde demanded, sitting up and reaching for the buckle on Harry's trousers. His hands moved faster then Harry had ever seen, his hips still driving quickly onto Harry's hand.

"So needy…" the brunet mused his mouth going dry as his blonde continued to undress him and pleasure himself.

"Yes…need you…_want_ you." Draco whispered and dropped Harry's pants, "_Please mon amour_…love me…inside me…now."

Harry groaned, "I fucking love it when you speak French…" he pulled of his robe and his shirt.

"_Je t'aime Harry, tu es ma vei..._" Draco whispered Harry's face altered slightly, the lust not dwindling but he smiled and kissed his lover softly.

"_Et je t'aime mon Dragon_…"

Draco looked up, surprised, "When did you learn how to speak French?"

Harry smiled wider and pulled his fingers out, kissing the mouth that gasped, "A while ago." The brunet teased and kicked off his slacks. He laid Draco back down and draped those silken boot covered calves over his shoulders. "Tu es mon essentiel." He said softly and pushed inside Draco in one quick thrust.

"Harry!" Draco shrieked, and the emerald eye man growled when he felt Draco's walls pull him in deeper and lock around him like a white hot vice.

"Merlin…" Harry hitched and pulled out slowly driving himself inside his lover in long hard thrusts. His gaze traveled over the smaller man taking in his flushed pink skin and damp forehead. "Take off the corset…" he commanded.

Draco's nimble fingers undid the undergarment and it fell against the desk, fully exposing his lightly toned chest. "Kiss me…"

Harry slipped a hand under the blonde's neck and pulled him up pressing his mouth against the slightly swollen mouth. Draco moaned and tangled his fingers in Harry's thick sable hair. The Savior broke away and turned the ashen-eyed man over quickly driving back inside his Draco's warmth.

With slow sure strokes he hit Draco's spot time and time again, bringing him to the edge with his body and sweet words whispered heavily in his ear. "_Mon peu de feu_…I love you…more then anything."

Harry hauled his lover against his chest, and pressed a hand to Draco stomach. "Say you love me…" Harry gasped,

"I love you…" Draco whimpered, and his head went back resting on Harry's strong shoulder. The brunet watched as Draco's face twisted in pleasure, his brow knitting together and his jaw working, trying to swallow his screams.

"Open your eyes…look at me…I want to see your eyes when you come for me…" Harry spoke into the others ear, his tongue slid out and licked at the soft shell causing Draco to moan heatedly. His sterling eyes opened and locked with jade, and within those few moments before they both came, screaming each others names like prayers toward heaven, a million things were said.

Words passed between them in that unspoken moment and never before had either of them ever felt more love.

"Happy St. Valentines Day…" Draco whispered three hours later lying across Harry's still damp chest, clad in nothing but a sheet and his lovers arms. Green eyes smiled down at Draco and kissed him softly on the forehead. After they had made loved on Draco's desk they moved to there bed where Harry stripped the blonde of his outfit and then to the shower, making slow sweet love twice more.

"Happy Valentines Day…_ mon peu de feu_." Harry sighed and smiled when he noticed the blonde already breathing deeply, "_Je t'aime_…" and he slipped into sleep himself, happy to dream about the man in his arms.

Fini 

HDHDHDHDHDHDHD

_Tu es ma vie._- I love you Harry, you mean the world to me.

Et je t' amie mon Dragon. - And I love you, my Dragon.

Tu es mon essentiel- You are my everything.

_Mon peu de feu…_- My Little Fire


End file.
